songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12
|exproducer = |presenters = Louis Georgious |conductor = |director = |host = (CyBC) |venue = , Cyprus |winner = "Unwritten |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 47 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = XO, Athena Manoukian |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12, also known as ESCT #12, was the twelfth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Eleftheria Indoor Hall in Nicosia, Cyprus after winning last edition with a tiny margin of 2 points with the song XO. A brand new record was broken with forty-seven countries applying in the twelfth edition. Once again, a new country participated for the very firt time, it was the Czech Republic. In addition, six former countries returned to the contest, Azerbaijan after missing two editions, Georgia attending its second edition, Lithuania who was the first time participating since the second edition. Montenegro also returned after participation for the last time in the second edition. Slovenia returned after missing three editions and finally, Turkey came back as well. However, two countries withdrew from the contest San Marino and Serbia withdrew from the contest. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket was introduced which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. The Big 5 would be the ones to decide which country would get that place. Natasha Bedingfield from United Kingdom was the twelfth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Unwritten recieving a total of 172 points. Sweden finished in second place, with Austria finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the eleventh edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez and Iván Rubio, the head of delegation of Cyprus. Both of them agreed to find a slogan and logo about equality which could represent the country and all Europe, something that was able to unify all the people in one. For this reason, Linking Fires was choosen just because all the fire we have inside from ourselves must link with others. The logo is big ball composed with three colorful fragments creating like a big eye with the island of Cyprus in the middle, which is all surrounded by fire as the slogans states. Participants Forty-seven countries applied in the twelfth edition. Once again, a new country participated for the very firt time, it was the Czech Republic. In addition, six former countries returned to the contest, Azerbaijan after missing two editions, Georgia attending its second edition, Lithuania who was the first time participating since the second edition. Montenegro also returned after participation for the last time in the second edition. Slovenia returned after missing three editions and finally, Turkey came back as well. However, two countries withdrew from the contest San Marino and Serbia withdrew from the contest. 'Debuting countries' Participant and qualified countries Countries did not qualify for the final Countries which participated in previous editions}} Below is a list of all debuting countries : Only one new country made its debut in the contest, with only a country left to participate. # 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions. # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) 'Wildcard Ticket' * The eleventh placed countries from each semi-final competed to get one Wildcard. * The winner of this round will get the final ticket for the Grand Final. Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Semifinal 2 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Final *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged